


When You’re Gone

by Toomanyfandoms_probably



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms_probably/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms_probably
Summary: It has been one day since Ben died, one day Rey will never get back.OrRey deals with the grief of losing Ben and having no one to talk to.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	When You’re Gone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction and I mostly wrote it on the bus on the way to school so please don’t judge. I’m mostly just posing this for myself

It has been one day since Ben died, one day Rey will never get back. She may have acted like she didn’t care when she got off the ship but inside she was full of grief and regret. She knew that if she ran off athe ship yelling “he died, he’s dead!” People would think she was either mourning her grandfather or the death of Kylo Ren. Both options made her look like an enemy of the Resistance. So she bottled up that dread and waited until she was in her bed to let the tears flow from her eyes. She didn’t try to stop them, she just let them drench her shirt and face. She refused to believe he was dead, you never say someone’s dead until you find the body. She stayed in room only coming out in the middle of the night to check for any sign of him in the galaxy. After the 5th day of looking she found his death certificate and bill for the funeral. This was when she finally knew that he was gone.She was filled with a burning rage that made her rip her door of the hinges and throw food at the wall like a little child. If she came out of her room she would curse at Poe and shove Finn into walls. Then she started the 3rd stage of grieving, bargaining. She would lay on her bed pleading with anyone who would listen to bring Ben back. She would imagine hearing voices telling her ways to bring Ben back. Once she heard a soft, sweet one that told her to stop training as a Jedi and become a normal scavenger once more. She listened to this and never left her room to train or eat. Poe and Finn were to busy trying to run the Resistance that there friend was withdrawing into the shadows. It was Rose who finally told them to go check on Rey. They knocked on her door and didn’t hear a response. They knocked again and Rey told them to go away, they hadn’t want to do this but the busted down the door. They saw the Jedi siting on her bed with her lightsaber in one hand and a book in the other. The pair asked her what was wrong but a great tremor feel over her and she broke down. Poe put his hand on her back but she pushed him away. She screamed at them to get out and not bother her. Over the next few days they did just that. Rey was left own and stopped training. The lonely days and nights she spent in her room were filled with drawing Ben. No one knew about Rey’s incredible talent for art but it was the only thing that comforted her when she was on Jaku missing her parents. In all her drawings of the black haired man she included 2 large circles, one a bit larger than the other. It wasn’t until she hung all over her pictures up and looked at all of them at once that she came to realize that those weren’t just two circles, they were the two suns of Tatoine. So after everyone was asleep she took control of a x-wing and flew to the desert planet. She searched endlessley around but saw no search of Ben. As the sun began to climb the sky she decided to head back so she wouldn’t get spotted. When she got back she thought it was early enough for her to get a bite of food without being stoped. But she was wrong, very wrong. In the cafeteria she found a circle of chairs with all of her friends and mentors in them. She was shocked to say the least, she bolted out there as fast as she could. Unfortunately Chewie was faster, he carried the flailing girl in his hairy arms to the middle of the circle. Poe spoke up first and just simply asked what was wrong. Rey was planning on denying that anything was wrong but she looked at all the concerned faces all around her. Then she just couldn’t hold the heartbreak anymore,she fell to the floor in a disheveled heap as her grief poured out


End file.
